powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Manipulation
The power and ability''' to control, manipulate,conjure, generate or absorb light. ' Also Called *Photokinesis *Lumnikinesis *Photomancy *Light Control *Light Bending Capability Users can control photon particles and use them to their advantage.They can manipulate electromagetic radition of photons in order to produce bright flashing light. Users can also manipulate the stimulated emission of photons in order to create laser beams. Users of this ability can temporarily alter the appearance of an object by manipulating the patterns of light interacting with it, producing illusions and even an invisibility effect. Usage *Can allow light to pass through the user becoming invisible . *Create holographic copies . *Create light constructs . *Change the color of an object . *Emit blinding or flashlight energy from your body . *Generate temporary illusions . *Travel at light speed. Associations *May stem from/into Illumination. *Those become exposed to this power long enough may develop Light Mimicry or Light Generation. *Users may develop Laser Emission. *May fall with other powers in Elemental Manipulation. *A minor verison of Fire Manipulation since a heavily focused beam can create fires. *May have Illusion. *If Combined with Darkness Manipulation, It may Develop into Twilight Manipulation Limitations *May be overwhelmed by Darkness Manipulation or Gravitation Manipulation. *Can be bounced back by a reflective surface. This is a perfect advantage for Glass Manipulation or Mirror. Known Users *Wizards and Witches (''Harry Potter universe) *Fairies (True Blood) *Admiral Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) *Kiran aka Solstice (DC Comics) *Dr Light (DC Comics) *Northstar (Marvel) *Aurora (Marvel) *Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman (Marvel) *Dazzler (Marvel) *Maki Ichinose (Bleach) *John Smith/Number Four (Lorien Legacies) *Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10 AF/UA) *Lobomon/KendoGarurumon/MagnaGarurumon (Digimon Frontier) *Beowulf (Devil May Cry) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) *Queen Minnie (Kingdom Hearts) *Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts) *Pennywise/IT/The Spider (Stephen King's IT) Via Deadlights *Dante (Devil May Cry) via Beowulf Gauntlets *Vergil (Devil May Cry) via Beowulf Gauntlets *Orphanimon (Digimon) *Sunny Milk (Touhou) *Antonio Garcia (Power Rangers Samurai) *Sam Temple (G''one'') *Sookie Stackhouse (True Blood) *Lexa Pierce (Mutant X) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Masaomi Heike (Code:Breaker manga) *The Light (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Glow (Cardcaptor Sakura) small glowing orbs of light, which resembles fireflies *Moonlight (Soul Eater) *Deng Dinka (Soul Eater) Gallery 380775-150664-the-angelus.jpg|The Angelus (Top Cow Comics) is an undeniable master of light. Kizaru Light Sword.png|With his Devil's Fruit of the Pika Pika no Mi, Admiral Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) is control light particles and solidfy them, allowing him to create his Ama no Murakumo. Dazzler2.jpg|Dazzler shooting a "photon blast" Lgfhs.jpg|Dr. Light using Light Manipulation File:TakanuvaChannelingPowers.png|Takanuva channeling his immense light powers. File:Green_Lantern_Ring.jpg|Users of green Power Rings can bend light to their will. Photokinesis.png|Sookie zaps a witch. (True Blood) SookiePowers1.gif|Sookie(True Blood) can manipulate and create light.While using this ability she also channels nature. (click for animation) 1849888 f496.jpg|The users of the Blue Lantern Ring can bend light of hope. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern ring controls the light of love. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern ring controls the light of kindness. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern ring controls the light of rage. 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern ring controls the light of greed. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern ring controls the light of fear. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Green Lantern War of The Green Lanterns-63 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|The Entities (DC Comics) Sora_Kingdom_Hearts_II.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi (Code Breaker) can manipulate photons. Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern Ring. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities